A Strange Way to Study
by The Penultimate Ending
Summary: GIRL X GIRL. Stork and Finn's have asked Piper to get them a crystal that increases sex hormones, however she has to pass an exam to get it, so she begins studying.  But with Lark smuggled into her room and the door locked, she finds it very difficult.


Hi there, Fanfictioners!  
>Here's my third addition to the fanfic world, a Storm Hawks Cyclonis x Piper fic. It's all fun, eh?<br>Oh, and there is also a fair bit of Stork x Finn on the side, fairly heavily hinted. So.

Just to clarify, if you missed the warning in the summary, this is fairly explicit femmeslash or girlxgirl, with a nonexplicit siding of slash or boyxboy. You know where the back button is if you need it, right?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Storm Hawks or the characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, would I?

Hope you enjoy and pleeeeaaaaassseee review? Pretty please? ^_^

Oh yes, and one part of this fic is slightly off - it works under the idea that Master Cyclonis goes out on a skimmer or suchlike and fights the Storm Hawks just like the Talons do. Not gonna happen of course, but for the sake of this fic, her and Piper [to quote] 'grapple' in battle fairly regularly.

That's about it, so ON WITH THE SHOW! xD

Ignoring someone as irresistible as Lark – Master Cyclonis to all but her – was difficult at best. Physically and mentally impossible at worst. Piper was struggling at the worst end of the spectrum, but she tried not to give Lark the satisfaction of knowing that. Biocrystal revision wasn't her favourite way of passing time anyway, but with Lark snuggled firmly between her thighs, cheek resting just below her hip, it was a page of jumbled lines that coalesced into a single mass of colour each time Lark so much as breathed. But she had to pass this test. Stork and then, separately, Finn, had requested her [or in Finn's case, begged profusely and promised her some form of cake in return] to get a hold of a Pheromone Crystal, which was a rare type of crystal that caused rapid increases in the levels of sex hormones in the human body. Each of them had said it was for 'research', but Piper was sure she knew better. Not that she minded. She had no idea what Aerrow might think though.

Lark shifted a little, bringing Piper back to her current situation. The crystal technician wasn't sure whether she was all right with Stork and Finn's relationship because she honestly didn't mind, or whether her subconscious couldn't let her be that hypocritical. She wasn't exactly in a position to lecture about illicit relationships and where they were on the moral compass. The fact she had snuck Lark into her room on the Condor, assured the others she wanted to study in peace and then locked the door really didn't bode well for her on the morality front. So she shut up. Again blinking, she refocused again on the pages of the book she had received from a rather obscure department of the Sky Council, telling her she had to pass a test on how to handle the Pheromone Crystal and it's effects on the body before receiving it. With rather detailed diagrams, she might add. She had already decided to take the exam herself, and then brief the sharpshooter and the pilot about the information they needed after. It would save an awful lot of hassle on her part.

A cool breeze suddenly drifted into the room through the vents and Piper wondered if they were encountering some turbulence. She quickly dismissed it. Stork was an excellent pilot, even if he had… _questionable _tastes in Crystals. It ruffled the pleats of her skirt though, and that caught a much greater portion of Piper's attention. She had changed her attire from leggings to skirts on Lark's fervent and rather… _persuasive _request, but she was fairly conflicted about wearing one: Lark had a habit of stepping up her tricks when she did. Piper didn't know whether the other girl was trying to reveal their relationship, or just tease Piper with clever words and lingering looks. It was a wonder the other Storm Hawks didn't notice the way Lark's mood turned darker, possessive when Aerrow flew over to protect Piper in battle, when Lark held Piper's hip, or lower, when grappling with her where other's might have grabbed her shoulder, when the dark-haired girl's eyes lingered just a moment too long on the skimpy garments Piper had worn especially to a truce meeting that had climaxed without a ceasefire at all. When Piper's eyes had rolled back in pleasure as Lark's fingers had brushed too briefly against her chest in passing as she had left the drawing room.

She felt a surge of heat and, flushing, immediately tried to refocus on the page in front of her. Pheromone Crystals' effect on testosterone levels. Right. But, by the way Lark snickered ever-so-softly from her position down below, Piper knew she had figured out – somehow – what Piper had been remembering with avid detail. Recalling, on no uncertain terms, how it felt to have Lark's fingers ghosting across her skin, lips caressing her breasts, teeth nipping lower. And lower. A teasing hot breath. Then a talented tongue, circling, thrusting, thrusting –

A choked gasp, body flushed and tensed, and the Biocrystal book fell to the floor as, after a quick grin, Lark burrowed downward, giving Piper that final licking trigger that sent her over the edge – she was lost. Molten pleasure rushed through her veins, her hands spasming in Lark's silky tresses as she continued her assault through her girlfriend's unexpected but entirely welcome climax that had caught her up, flooded delicious heat through her body then dropped her like a stone. Finally, finally, Piper returned to herself as the last shudders left her body. Lark tugged herself up to give her girlfriend a gentle, chaste kiss, a finger running softly up her breastbone as her shirt fell open, seemingly of its own accord, to touch her cheek. Piper absently registered the familiar taste of herself on Lark's lips.

"You forever surprise me." Lark remarked softly, her warm hand now moving to stroke across Piper's stomach lazily. "Did you accidentally turn to the page on female arousal?" Piper was too exhausted, too thoroughly sated to offer anything more than a sleepy smile. Lark kissed her again, on the very corner of her mouth.

"My rare humour is wasted on you. Wasted," she murmured, grinning, before stretching out by Piper's side. "But I like that method of studying," She remarked, her smile wide and Piper nodded to agree.

"You know I still have to learn the rest of that book?" she asked quietly, winking at Lark, who grinned again in response. Then, in a flash, the hand that had been resting at Piper's hip was suddenly under her bra, gently teasing a nipple into eager hardness. Piper slumped back and a lingering groan bubbled up her throat. How did the girl _do _that? She felt the bra loosen, and Lark's mouth moved expertly against her breast, leaving a love-bite in the soft flesh – possessive as always – before smirking softly and saying only one thing before her second attack began –

"Well, we had better be thorough then."

Well, fanfictioners. I hope you enjoyed that! Just for reading this, you are wonderful and hold a special place in my heart...

BUT, I do need to speak to you about something important. There's a little blue button just down there that's getting mighty lonely and would love someone to just click... I'm sure you understand and will do the right thing. Loneliness is a terrible feeling after all, right?


End file.
